Cruel
by bluedayssilvernights
Summary: What if Drake was a born a sociopathic, ruthless and sadist girl? How would it change her life? Is she really evil?
1. Before They Are Gone

**What if Drake was a born a psychopath, cruel and sadist girl?**

**Warning: gender swap. Her actual name is Danielle, but everyone calls her Drake. It will be explain in chapter 2. Rated t for violence and bad words.**

**Diana x Caine, Drake x… I don't know. Should she have a story with somebody? You can suggest!**

It's not that I hate Diana Ladris. I just think that dancing on her corpse would be awesome.

I am talking with Caine when she arrives and starts to be nice with him, ignoring me on purpose. Clearly, the bitch wants something from Soren. I roll my eyes and walk

away. Just her sight makes me want to hurt someone.

And here's Steve, a kid of our year. Ha has this fastidious, acute voice, that makes me even angrier.

He sees me arriving and doesn't flee.

Idiot.

"What do you want, Merwin?" He asks. He stands up and stares at me with narrow eyes.

Oh, this is gonna be fun. I just smile, showing the teeth.

"Have I done something to you? Or to Caine?" He tries again.

"Actually, yes."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"See, Steve. It's you voice." I know I should stop and just attack him. But verbal torment is one of my passions.

"My… What?"

"It's annoying. Every time I hear it I want to punch you." I explain slowly.

The nice thing is that he is taller and more corpulent than me. The first time we fought he thought I was just a weak girl. But now he is already sweating. I can even smell his fear, and this excite me. I lick my upper lip.

"Well, deal with it, Merwin." He growls. Well, maybe he's not that resigned. Around us, people stares furtively, unsure if call the teachers or not.

"I think you deserve a punch every time you talk." I continue.

"You…"

I hit him in the face. Steve staggers back, incredulous.

"Whoever calls a teacher is next." I say out loud.

"You whore!" He screams.

I jump on him, but he grabs my hair and pulls. It hurts, but I stay silent and punches his stomach once, twice, until he collapses on his knees.

"Drake." Caine's voice stops me. I turn around to see him and Diana looking at me.

"What?" I hiss.

"Are you having fun?" Diana mocks me.

"I'm teaching a lesson." I retort. I grab Steve's hair, just like he did to me earlier. "Look. Steve, do you want to say something? Do you want to call the teachers?"

He looks at me pleading and says nothing. I taught him well.

The break finishes and we go back to the class. I sit on my chair next to Caine. The teacher, an old, choleric man begins to explain.

And then he is gone.

**Hope you like it !**


	2. The Plastering

**What if Drake was born a cruel and sadist girl?**

**Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to post once a week.**

**Warning: gender swap, canon violence, some bad words, dark themes.**

**Again,if you want to see Drake with someone in particular, don't hesitate to tell me!**

It is incredible, but the teacher is really gone. That angry old man always gave me bad grades and looked at me with disappointment. Every time he did I wanted to make

him eat his glasses. The image of his mouth full of glass and blood makes me smile.

Everyone older than fifteen is gone. Teachers, boys, cooks, even the nurse Temple.

The whole school is a mess. The kids run around, scared and excited, screaming or crying. I notice that Steve disappeared too. Damn. That boy was funny.

I'm sitting cross-legged beside Caine, who has this thoughtful expression on his face. He is plotting something.

He is quite cute, if you ignore that his main conversation topic is himself.

We mostly get along. I mean, we are quite similar. I don't know how I would react if he tried to kiss me or else, but it will never happen, because he is infatuated with Diana

Ladris. Also, he can be a natural leader and have the strongest power, but we both know that without his absurd telekinesis I would be the boss here.

I'm just waiting for a weakness of his.

Some dark haired girl is crying all alone. She reminds me of Diana.

I have no idea where she is and…

_Wait_.

Oh my god.

_What the hell am I doing still here?_

I stand up offhandedly and Caine look at me narrowing his dark eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"In my room. " I lie with a half smile. I go inside the building and I reach the school psychologist's office. This can be my great chance: if I find Diana's file, I can blackmail

her, or if she has some phobias, use them against her.

The door is open and the psychologist's computer is on.

And there they are, all the files. But it looks like someone just rummaged them. I look for Diana's file, but it is not here. How is this possible? Maybe they keep it in another

room?

And then I notice a file spread open on the desk.

_Danielle Merwin._

Fuck.

That bitch was quicker.

She outsmarted me.

Gritting my teeth, I slowly start to read.

_Notes__: Heavy psychopatic tendencies… Aggressiveness…She prefers to be called Drake, like her grandfather, who also seems to be the only person she does not hate… Lack _

_of empathy… Aromantic?..._

In the end, near to _Diagnosis__: Antisocial Personality Disorder and Sadist_… A little smiling face.

Diana did it.

#############################################################

When I come back to the school garden, the situation is worse. Caine and Diana are arguing with a bunch of kids, mostly freaks. There's also that Dekka. Once I fought with

her, and she used her power to make me smash against the ceiling of the room. If Caine hadn't used his power to free me, maybe I'd be still there.

Caine seems relieved to see me. Diana looks at me with a smug smirk. She knows.

_One day._ I promise myself. _One day I'll cut your lips, skank, and then we will see if you find it amusing._

"No one here will obey you, Caine." Spits an Asian girl. What's her name? Terry? Taylor? I just know she can teleport.

"Don't be stupid. You better follow us." Growls Andrew. He kind of sends shockwaves from his hands. He's the second strongest freak after Caine.

They argue some more, than we walk away.

"Well, that was funny." Diana says ironically.

Caine has a dark face. "They will be a problem, if we want to control Perdido Beach."

"Oh, so that's the plan? Conquer a city?" I ask. "Nice idea." It really is. We would have all their food.

"Please, Caine. The Coates is enough." Diana protests. "You can't control a city… It's just ridiculous."

Caine ignores her. "Normal kids won't be a problem. They won't stand against us. But the freaks…" He starts to biting his nails.

A beautiful idea pops in my mind. "We could… You know…" I raise my eyebrows. "The hands."

He looks at me and I know we are thinking the same thing. He smiles and I grin.

It is true.

We are just alike.

##########################################################

The work is done.

I'm tired, but it was worth it.

The disloyal freaks, girls and boys, have their hands plastered. The whole schoolyard is an orchestra of wails and moans. Some of them faint when they wake up and find out

what I have done.

"You're a monster!" Screams a guy. "Bitch!"

"Danielle… Drake, please…" Says Brianna. She tries to run, but she can't. It is fun to watch.

Dekka tries to crush one of my feet with the block and I kick her in the head.

Diana's face is full of horror when she sees my masterpiece. I wink at her.

I would like to say to her: _Don't worry, my little friend. What I have in mind for you, when Caine will dissapear, it's far worse_.

And if it is true that everyone vanishes at fifteen, I don't have to wait long.

**Hope you like it!**

**Every criticism is welcome!**

**Thanks to Nobody has no body for the comment; Glad you like the idea of Female! Drake!**


	3. Perdido Beach

**Disclaimer: Gone and all his characters belong to Michael Grant.**

**Warning: gender swap, canon violence, implied beating of a girl (Bouncing Bette).**

**Perdido Beach.**

This town council is slowly becoming "The Caine Soren Show". He is clearly having more fun than me, hugging a kid who wanted his mom, comforting that girl, Mary,

and then making a disgustingly moving speech.

_Blah blah we must preserve blah blah blah oh poor little kids_…

Computer Jack seems more anxious than usual. Diana keeps staring at a presumed "hero", Sam; he has big blue eyes and a constantly pouting face. The blonde chick next to

him seems the kind of know-it-all girl that would not survive a day at the Coates Academy.

Mostly because I despise chicks like that.

Why the hell didn't I stay at the Coates, to boss around the kids and have fun with the freaks?

Caine told me I would be his sheriff, but when he says something about it, a dark skinned, thin kid named Howard gets angry. His friend Captain Orc is one of the biggest

guys I have ever seen. He is tall and fat, but I know that if I hit the right spots, he will go down easily. My father, a Highway Patrol lieutenant, taught me something about

self defense.

And how to shoot with guns.

"Say what, now? I let it go by before, but are you saying Orc works for this blondie?" He jerked a thumb at me. I grin. Awesome, a fight. The last person that called me

_blondie_ lost two teeth. "We don't work for anyone, especially for a girl. Captain Orc doesn't work for anyone, or under anyone, or follow anyone's orders."

I stand up and go beside Caine. Diana ignores everything and keeps staring at Sam.

Caine sighs and smoothes his hair with the hands.

After a moments the whole church trembles. All the kids stand up, scared, but when the crucifix falls down, only a guy gets hit. He starts to scream.

While they free him and Caine finds a new nurse, I can see the blood drenching his white shirt. It is red and _so_ beautiful, and his screams... I feel a spark of heat through my

body, but then Caine calls me and we head towards the exit of the church.

We surpass Sam, then I stop and turn around.

I say: "Oh, um, Captain Orc? Have your people… The ones who aren't injured… Line up outside. We'll work out your…um, duties."

And grinning, I add: "Later".

##########################################################

I have to admit that taking over Perdido Beach was an awesome idea. These days have been breathtaking. It is like being in a huge playground, full of disobedient kids ready

for castigation. And no teachers to punish me.

I know that my co-sheriffs hate me and talk behind my back. I also know that Perdido Beach kids are starting to have doubts about Caine, Diana and me. But honestly, who

cares? They are just insignificant worms. And if they fear me, they will accept me better the day I get rid of Caine.

The fifth day I leave my new, nice, full of weapons house and notice a lot of kids running towards the fire station.

I walk in that direction, just in time to see Orc, Chaz and some other sheriffs fight with Sam and his friends, the Mexican and… Um, the other one. A red-haired girl is

moaning on the ground.

Well, I guess I have to stop them before we lose all our firemen.

"Nobody move." I say.

That idiot Orc does not even listen and starts to beat up the Mexican kid. Sam tries to help him, but I am quicker.

I grab him by the hair, yank his big head back, and smash my elbow into Orc's face. Blood pours from his nose, and he howls in rage. I hit him again, with more strength.

"Which part of 'nobody move' did you not understand, Orc?" I ask.

Orc rises to his knee, growling, and tries to attack me . I ask Chaz his bat and hit Orc in the ribs. Then again in the kidneys and again in the side of the head. Orc rolls over

onto his back. I can feel the adrenaline in my blood, and it is a shame I have to stop before damaging him too much.

"Hey. You really need to learn to listen when I talk." I laugh, resting the bat on my right shoulder. As I say, breathtaking.

I grin at Sam, shifting my blonde hair behind the ear.

"Now, how about you tell me what's going on, Mr. Fire Chief."

He looks dazed. I bet he has never seen someone like me.

Now that I look at him, he is not bad looking. Not hot as Caine, but cute enough that I ask myself how his face would look like if I hit him unexpectedly. Would he open his

eyes wide? Would he gasp? Maybe I could tie him to a chair with an excuse and…

He interrupts my daydreaming. "I think Orc hit her."

"Yeah? So?"

"So I wasn't going to let him do it again," He says with fake calm.

"It didn't look to me like you were getting ready to rescue anyone. Looked to me like you were about to get your head knocked off your shoulder."

"Bette wasn't doing anything wrong," A young voice screams.

"Shut up" I order. God, these people are boring and repetitive. No one ever hesitated to hurt me. And I am quite a slim girl, more agile than strong. I can't understand why

this Bette is making such a drama.

I ask Chaz to explain.

He mentions the power.

I glare at him, raising my eyebrows. "Why, whatever can you possibly mean, Chaz?"

Luckly, he gets the threat. "Nothing."

"She was doing a magic trick," a voice yells. "She wasn't hurting anyone."

"I told her to stop." Orc is on his feet again. He is staring at me full of hate and fear. Good.

"Orc is a deputy sheriff," I say. "So when he tells someone to stop doing something wrong, they have to stop. If this girl refused to obey, hey, I guess she got what she

deserved."

Sam and the Mexican protest some more, so I give them the copy with the rule."There you go," I say. "Now you know the rules."

Sam does not seem very happy. "Bette will stay here for a while,"

"Whatever." I say. I walk away, followed by Orc and the others.

The day after, Chav tells me that Bette is dead.

I hardly remembered her name.

**Hope you like it!**

**Every criticism is welcome!**

**Nobody has no body:** Thanks for comment! And about Cake, I'll see… :)

**QueenOfTheFAYZ 26:** Happy you liked it!

**FAYZlover101: **Glad you liked the idea! However, I've always thought too that Drake was bisex, or at least gay for Caine. And about Dekka, I don't know, in my mind she

belongs to Brianna.


	4. Mistake

**Disclaimer: Gone and all his characters belong to Michael Grant.**

**Warning: gender swap, some bad words.**

Six days to Caine's birthday. He is getting nervous. He snaps even against Diana, and it is quite nice to see her flinch and get all defensive.

It is like a countdown. And the last day…

Should I be sad? He has excellent ideas, he is quite hot, and if I were the boss here I'd keep him as advisor. We get along, most of the times. But he is also an obstacle, and

Diana's protector.

_How can he like someone who is clearly using him?_ I think sometimes.

By the way, if he disappears Diana will be helpless and vulnerable. I can't wait for that. I will make it last days.

But if he does vanish, soon or later I will vanish too.

In early morning of the fifth day I am dreaming of that time I shoot a kid. How he screamed. I still remember the bleeding hole in his leg… Then someone shakes me. I open

my eyes and turn my head, baring my teeth, ready to punch whoever woke me up.

It's Caine. What the hell is he doing in my home?

"Soren?" I grumble. "What the hell do you want? This is my free morning…"

"I know. I have a task for you."

"It's early morning… Why can't you ask Ladris? Is it about hurting someone?"

"No. You have to follow two girls."

"Fuck off."

I close my eyes again and wrap myself with the sheets, but using his power he discovers me.

"It's an order." He hisses. "Now get dressed."

I sigh and roll my eyes, before sitting up. I'm wearing just black panties and a grey t-shirt. When I look up he is eyeing me. His eyes go from my pale, skinny legs to my

chest. He shamelessly keeps watching while I get dressed. I'm not busty as Diana, but I'm not exactly flat. I mean, I am not prudish, but his eyes are piercing. Oddly I feel a

spark of excitement. What would happen if I tried to … Probably I would end up smashed on a wall. Or maybe no.

"Did you enjoy the reverse striptease?" I ask in my best imitation of Diana's smug tone.

"Shut up." He hisses.

##########################################

Sam Temple, Mary and the twins are chatting while I think about a lot of ways I could better spend my time: torturing kids, for example. I'm not talking about beating them

or pushing them around, but something involving knifes and maybe a chainsaw.

I'm distracted when the first twin vanish, but I'm watching while the second starts to cry, while that idiot Sam tries to comfort her.

And then she's gone.

###########################################

"It just happened," I announce, entering the Major's office. Caine is sitting in his leather chair, chewing on his thumbnail like a stupid kid. Diana is on the couch, lying back

reading a magazine. "What happened?"

"The two girls you had me following. They both just took the big jump. They poofed, as that idiot Quinn says."

Caine stands up. "Just as I predicted. Just like I said." He does not seem happy. He snatches the magazine out of Diana's hand. "You think maybe you could pay attention?" I

grin. If only he treated her like this every day...

Diana sighs sophisticatedly and sits up slowly. "Don't get pissy with me, Caine, I'm the one who said we needed to start collecting birth certificates."

"Yeah. That was a good idea," Caine says. "A very good idea."

How is it possible? She could spit on him and Caine would still beg for her attention. He's pathetic. An handsome, pathetic little boy. _Seriously, how can he like someone who _

_is clearly using him?_

"Diana's boy Sam was there," I said. Diana doesn't react, of course. "He was holding the one girl's hand when she bugged. Looking right into her eyes. See, the first girl goes

and they all know what's coming at that point. The second girl, she was weepy over it. It was funny."

"Sadism," Diana says. "The enjoyment of another person's pain."

Bitch. I smile. "Words don't scare me." Actually, nothing does.

"You wouldn't be Caine's psychopathic bitch if they did, _Danielle_."

I'd like to slap her. Simple slaps, until her face is swollen and red and she's begging me to stop. We talk some more, Computer Jacks arrives and gives Diana a laptop. And

then Diana starts to act even smugger than usual, and Caine pales, and…

"Two little boys born on November twenty-second," Diana said. "One stays with his mother. One is taken away, adopted by another family."

"Are you saying Nurse Temple was Caine's mother?" Oh. My. God. This is too _awesome_. I begin to chuckle.

Caine stares at me, angry. "Shut up, Drake."

"She was your _mother_ and she gave you up and kept _Sam_?" It's incredible. And so funny. Dumb-Face Sam vs I-Am-Smarter-Than-You-All Caine. Well, who can blame Nurse

Temple? Caine can be pretty insufferable. I keep laughing, enjoying his humiliation.

Caine extends his hands, palms out, toward me.

"Mistake," Diana says quietly. Something slams against my chest. It is like being hit by a truck and thrown against the wall. It's painful, and my head hurts.

_Fucking freak_. I'd like to jump on him and take off his eyes with my fingers, to torture him until he's just a red mess, but Caine is looming over me.

"Remember who is the boss, Merwin," Caine says, his voice low, guttural, like it was coming from an animal.

I nod, feeling humiliated and even a bit betrayed. Defeated, for now._ But we'll see._ I think. _One day, I'll get you plastered, or I'll cut your hands off, and then…_

"Get up," Caine orders. "We have work to do."

We get out the room, after ordering Diana to finds my co-sheriffs and some stuffs to block Sam's power.

My head still hurts. I stealthily rub my nape, to see if there is blood.

"Are you hurt?" Caine asks me.

"No. " I hiss. "Thanks for throwing me against a wall, by the way"

"Let me see."

I sigh, irritated, but I let him touch me. I feel his hand caress my nape, my blonde hair, searching for blood, but he finds nothing.

I keep my eyes on the wall, suddenly uncomfortable. I don't want to watch him in the eyes. He would know everything.

_And how can I like someone who is clearly using me?_

**Hope you like it!**


	5. Burning Alive

**DISCLAIMER: Gone and all the characters belong to Michael Grant.**

**Thanks to **_**Nobody has no body**_**: Glad you liked it!**

**Thanks to **_**Guest**_**: I'm happy you liked it. Sorry if in this chapter there's not enough Cake, the ****next will be more focused on them.**

**Thanks to **_**QueenOfTheFAYZ 26**_**:**** Thanks for comment! I love both your fanfictions "School for difficult kids" and "School Trip"!**

**Thanks to **_**FAYZlover101**_**: Glad you liked it! I just read "****Life of a decent person at Coates****" and I hope you will update soon.**

**WARNING: Gender swap, some bad words, burning of a arm, use of the word "retarded".**

**ABOUT THE PLOT: The plot skips to the point where Drake catches Sam's group near the Coates Academy. If you don't remember what happens in-between,**

** at the end of the fanfic there's a little summary.**

**Hope you like it!**

Caine must have decided to transform me in a sleepless zombie, since this morning he woke me up _again_ atsix o'clock. He sent me to this stupid mountain to see if I can find

Sam. No food, no sodas, just water. Oh, right: he also gave me the lamest and most useless companions ever.

Jerk.

My face probably reflects my horrible mood, so Panda and Louise are wisely staying away from me. Only Chuck keeps babbling.

"Chuck, if you don't stop talking, I'll punch you." I menace.

I'm nervous, hungry and my hair keep going in the eyes. I should get an haircut, I think absently. Maybe very short.

But once my grandfather told me that my hair is my most beautiful feature, so straight and blonde.

I kinda miss the old man.

What did they say in my file?

_She prefers to be called Drake, like her grandfather, who also seems to be the only person she does not hate…_

"So what happened with Andrew?" Louise asks.

"He ditched. He cut a hole." Panda says.

"I still got more than a year, I'm only thirteen," Louise says. Who the hell cares? "Someone will come rescue us in a year, right?"

"Sooner would be better." I growl. "I have just a month." It's kind of scary, but I try not to think about it. The fact I could disappear makes me unpleasantly anxious.

"I got till June." Chunk says. "You know what that makes me? I'm a Cancer."

"You got that right," I muttered, grinning to myself. No one smiles or laughs.

Caine would.

"Sign of the crab," Chunk ads.

After a few minutes, I see something. "Chunk! Get the binoculars!"

Panda limps toward us. Caine smashed him against a door and now he's always limping. I hand him the binoculars. "What do you think that is?"

Panda peers through the binoculars and at that moment there is a flash of light

"There's some kind of house…and a tower or something. And there's, like,…like dogs or something. I don't know, Drake." Panda says.

"I think maybe we just found what we were looking for," I say. Well,this hunt was short-lived.

Chunk, scared, says: "You think that's this kid you're trying to catch? Dude's got the power. Like in that movie…"

I yank the gun from my belt and say, "No, Chunk: this is the power. And I've got it."

Chunk shuts up for a few seconds, but I know that he will begin babbling again soon. I could simply shoot him: I mean, what's his utility?

"The fire is spreading," Louise points out. "It's probably all dry down there and bushes and stuff catching fire."

This means they will be obliged to pass under our mountain. "What are you going to do, shoot them when they walk past?" Chunk asks, eager and afraid.

"Yeah, that's right, three thousand feet down this hill and I'm going to shoot them with a handgun. Moron." I say sarcastically. Seriously, Caine sent me on purpose with the

most retarded guy? Is this a joke for him?

"So what do we do?" Panda asks. "No wonder Caine is scared of this guy. Dude can do all that?"

"That's a four bar, right there, I bet," Chunk mutters. "I seen all kinds of stuff at Coates with Benno and Andrew and Frederico, none of them could do that kind of stuff. You

think he can take Caine down?"

_Enough._

I smack Chunk in the mouth with the back of my hand. When Chunk staggers back, I kick him in the groin. I've always liked doing it, I don't know why. Maybe I'm a sort of

feminist, in my own sick way.

Chunk grabs himself and falls to his knees. He is disgustingly weak. "Why'd you do that, Danielle?"

"Because I'm sick of listening to you," I exclaim, trying to pretend I didn't attack him only when he insulted Caine.

"I'm sick of all this powers crap. You saw what we did to freaks at Coates? Who do you think it was that took care of that? All these kids with their stupid so-called _powers_.

Starting fires and moving stuff around and reading your mind and all? Who do you think it was grabbed them one by one in their sleep and beat them down and when they

woke up their hands were setting up in a block of cement?" I snarl, baring my teeth.

"It was you, Drake," Panda says, trying to placate me. "You got them all."

"That's right. And I didn't even have a gun then. It's not about who's got powers, morons. It's about who's not afraid. And who's going to do what has to be done. It's not

_Sam Temple_ or even _Caine_ you little worms need to worry about, it's _me_. Mr. Laser Hands down there isn't going to make it to where he can fight Caine. I'm going to take

him down long before that."

###################################################

Computer Jack and me are waiting in a hidden SUV while Sam, his annoying girlfriend Astrid and the rest of the group find Taylor. They are so shocked I almost laugh.

There's also that little boy, Little Pete. I smile to myself when I remember how I slapped Astrid and forced her to call her brother "retarded".

So what? She called me a "wild animal on a leash".

So I slapped her and set her house on fire.

It was funny.

Computer Jack starts the car and bring us near the group, while I prepare myself with the gun.

"Hi," I hear him say. "Oh, good. You found Taylor. I was looking for her."

"You were looking for her?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. She's sick. You know, like in the head. She wandered away from school, and so I was looking for her and…"

Right at that moment, I have a gun pointed at Astrid's head, but I'm looking straight at Sam. I smile at him, when I see the horror and the anger on his face. "Don't even

think about it. However fast you think you are, all I have to do is squeeze the trigger."

"I'm not moving," Sam says, raising his hands. I scowl. Does he think I'm an idiot?

"Ah, no, Sam. I know all about the power. Keep your hands by your side."

"I have to help carry this girl, Drake." Sam says.

"No one's carrying her anywhere. She's done for." I say coldly.

"We're not leaving her here." Astrid protests.

"The girl holding the gun makes the decisions," I reply "And if I were you, Astrid, I wouldn't push me. Caine wants to try to take you and your little brother alive. But if you

two try and do your disappearing act, I'll shoot Sam."

"You're a sociopath, Danielle," Astrid hisses.

"Pretty sure the right term for me is_ sadist psychopath_." I quote, remembering the school file. "However, such a big word. I guess that's why you're Astrid the Genius, huh?

You know what else is a good word? _Retard_."

Astrid flinches, paling. We have the same height, but suddenly she seems small and wounded.

"My brother is a retard," I mock her. "I wish I had recorded it. We're going to climb in the truck here one by one. Nice and slow."

"Not without the girl," Sam says.

"That's right," The Mexican says.

What's wrong with these people? I sigh. "Okay. Pick her up. Throw her in the front seat next to Jack."

When finally we are all in, Astrid says: "I really thought there might be some hope for you, Jack."

"Nah," I say. "Jack's like a screwdriver or a pair of pliers. He's just a tool. He does what we tell him to do."

"Your problem's with me, Drake," Sam says.

"You might take a chance if it's only your own life on the line," I say "But you won't risk me shooting your pet Mexican here, or your girlfriend."

#########################################################

We have been at Coates a few minutes and Sam Temple is already annoying the hell out of me. "Tell Caine his brother is here." He says.

"You're not dealing with Caine, Sam, you're dealing with me," I say, smiling at him. "I'd just as soon shoot you. I'd just as soon shoot all of you. So don't piss me off,

alright?"

Sam's group is scared when I show them the plastered freaks, and even more when they understand this is their fate too.

"This is sick, Drake. Like you're sick," Astrid says. "I can't even reason with you because you're just too damaged, a too hopelessly messed up girl."

"Shut up." I snap, while Quinn starts plead for his life. "Okay, Sam. You first. It's easy to do. You just stick your hands in and then, presto, no more powers."

Sam obliges, of course. He is a four bars. He could burn me and all the Coates guys, but he won't. For a moment, I ask myself how it is like to be so willing to sacrifice.

"Okay, Astrid, your turn."

She starts crying.

"Takes about ten minutes is all, Sam," I say. "If you're going to do something brave, you've got about eight minutes. Tick-tock."

"This is how you have to deal with freaks," Quinn says. "No choice, Drake."

Oh, God, he is _telling_ me I am right? I don't know what's funnier, if this or Sam's hurt face. "I think time's about up for you, Sam," I laugh. "Try pulling your hands out. Can't

do it, can you? Come on, Sam. Even Caine's scared of you, so you must be tough. Come on, show me what you've got."

Sam rises himself up. He looks quite angry.

"Yeah, take it like a man," I say. I can't stop gloating. This is amazing. "After all, you're fourteen, right? So how long till you vacate? It's all just a passing phase here in the

FAYZ, right?" I stroke his nape. "So who's the boss here? Who brought you and the rest of these freaks down? Me. And me without any powers at all."

I hear a door slam. Caine and Diana are coming across the lawn.

Caine smiles when he sees what I've done.

"Well, if it isn't the defiant Sam Temple," he says. "Let me shake your hand. Oh, sorry, my bad." He laughs.

"I got him," I announce. "I got them all."

"Yes, you did," Caine says, winking at me. "Good work, Drake. Very good work. And I see Sam's little friends are likewise caught."

Diana is hiding her disgust behind a smirk. "Why don't you give Drake a little scratch behind the ears, Caine? She's been such a good little minion."

_When Caine is gone, I'll destroy your face so much you will become a good little monster, Diana._ I think, smiling even more.

"You don't want to mess with this girl, her name is Lana." Sam says "She's a healer."

Caine rises his dark eyebrows. "A what? A healer?"

"She can heal anything, any kind of injury," Sam says. "She healed me. Coyote bit me. Want to see?"

I see Caine's eyes flash and I _know_ what he's thinking, because I have thought the same thing. He says calmly: "I have a better idea. Drake, please: give the girl something

to heal."

I laugh. Is this the best day of my life? I press the muzzle of the gun against Sam's knee.

"No." The healer yells.

The explosion is strong. Caine's twin collapses miserably. He falls on his side like a felled tree. I'm almost hypnotized at the sight of his leg, blown half off.

But suddenly Diana screams, with a scared voice: "Drake, you idiot! The kid! The kid!"

And then all the concrete blocks are gone.

Astrid. Sam. Brianna, Taylor and Dekka. They are all free.

I stay still.

I can't believe it.

Caine is quick. He turns and runs for the building. Immediately, Diana bolts after Caine.

I blink, stupefied.

I have been so stupid.

The gun is still in my hand, smoking from the bullet I fired into Sam's knee.

A dark anger invades me and I bare my teeth. It's not gonna end like this. I am the girl with the gun. I am not weak. I am not stupid.

I fire at Little Pete, at that little monster.

But oddly my aim is off.

It is off because of a blinding flash of greenish-white light.

And suddenly my entire arm is on fire.

I stare in horror as the fire eats away at my arm, my flesh, my veins, my pale and smooth skin. I scream like I've never screamed in my whole life, while the gun falls from

my melting fingers. Oh my God, I'm _burning alive_! I start running, but the wind makes the fire stronger, and I shriek even more, I can feel the smell of my burned skin and

it's_ awful _and_ please __someone help me this has to stop stop make it stop I'll do anything please please help me anyone grandpa dad Caine please please…_

**######################################################**

**######################################################**

**SUMMARY.**

**Thanks to Quinn's betrayal, Caine and Drake manage to trap Sam, Astrid and Little Pete.**

**Astrid and Little Pete escapes on their own. Feeling guilty, Quinn frees Sam. **

**Astrid, Little Pete, Edilio, Sam and Quinn manage to escape Perdido Beach and then they meet Lana in the desert, where they get attacked by coyotes.**

**Meanwhile, Drake, Computer Jack, Diana and Caine return to Coates Academy and attend to Andrew's vanishing.**

**Caine sends Drake, Panda, Chunk and Louise to a mountain to see if they find Sam's group…**


	6. Red And White

**DISCLAIMER: Gone belongs to Michael Grant.**

**Thanks for comment to ****_Nobody has no body_****, to ****_Visiteur_****_,_**** to ****_FAYZlover101,_**** to****_ QueenOfTheFAYZ 26, _****to****_ LucindaP _****and ****_LadyBadass_****! Sorry for the long wait.**

**WARNING: Gender swap, some bad words, maiming, implied torture of a cat. I personally abhor cat torture, but I recently read that young serial killers tend**

** to do it, and since it's Drake we're talking about…**

**Hope you like it!**

_My mother__ taught me not to throw stones at __cripples__._

_But my father __told me:__ "aim for their heads"!_

**Ramsay Bolton**

The world has become a burning, painful hell. It's all red, even the sky painted itself with an horrible scarlet tonality. I roll myself on the ground, panting and crying out,

muddying myself.

I hear voices around me, but I can't figure out what's happening. The only thing I know is that my arm hurts more than what I thought was humanly possible.

I feel hesitant hands grab me and lift me. What do they want? I scream even more, while they carry me inside the Coates Academy.

The only thing I can see is the ceiling. Once that idiot Dekka blocked me up there. When Caine got me on the ground again, I punched her so hard she almost lost a tooth. I

would laugh at the memory, if I wasn't hoping to die.

I get on a table, and now I can see people surrounding me. Diana, Jack, Panda, Chunk.

"Hold her down!" Diana screams. Her voice is oddly, annoyingly acute.

"I can hold her down," a voice says. Caine. When did he arrive? "Back away on three. One…two…"

A horrible force presses me down on the table. I feel like suffocating.

"You have the saw?" Diana's voice asks. She doesn't sound smug and ironic as usual, but rather horrified. It's funny, because if she was the one with a burned arm I'd be

sticking knives and needles in her burn. This thought gives me relief for a very brief moment. Then I start screaming again.

"I am not doing this," Someone says, weeping. Is it Panda? "I'm not sawing off her arm, man. She'll kill me for sure if I do it."

Oh, no.

Do they want to…?

No.

_No._

"I'm not doing it," various voices bark. "No way. She will kill us."

"I'll do it," Diana says, disgusted. "You're all such big tough guys. Give me the saw."

"No, no, no!" I screech. They can't do it. It is impossible. It's my _arm_!

"It's the only way to stop the pain. " Caine says, almost showing some emotion, some pity for me. "The arm is done for, Drake."

"You're all '_done for'_ if you cut my arm." I threaten.

"Yeah, sure." Diana mutters. Bitch.

"The girl…the freak…," I pant. What is her name? Lana? Laura? "She could fix it. She can do it."

"She's not here," Caine says bitterly, raising his eyebrows. "She's gone with Sam and the rest of them."

"Don't cut off my arm. Please." I beg. Oh my God, I'm begging _Caine_, for fuck's sake. "Let me die. Please, just let me die. Shoot me. I don't want to be a cripple…"

"Sorry," Caine says. "But I still need you, Drake. Even one-handed."

I feel a hand below my head. He's secretly caressing my hair, maybe hoping to encourage or comfort me.

Actually, the pain radiating from my arm seems to increase more and more, so no, his stupid hand is not helping.

"All I could find was Tylenol and Advil," Computer Jack says.

"Let's get this over with," The slut snaps. Impatient to maim me. Looking forward to it. My desire to hurt her momentarily overcomes the pain.

"If you do this, she's going to kill you," Panda warns.

"Oh, dear Danielle already wanted to do that," Diana says.

"You got that right." I gurgle.

"Tighten the tourniquet." She continues, ignoring me.

"She's going to bleed to death," Jack warns. "There must be big arteries in her arm."

"He's right," Caine says. "We need a way to seal the stump."

"It's already cauterized," Diana says. "I just need to cut below the burn."

"Yeah, okay," Caine agreed. "You're right."

It is truly incredible that they can talk with such calm while I continue to shriek and wiggle under their noses.

Diana and Panda fumble around the table.

"Nobody cuts my arm," I scream. "I'll kill anyone who touches me."

"Just free the part with the burned arm, Caine," Diana snaps.

Caine stops caressing my head. The elephant on top of my chest is off and I can breathe more freely. Diana's stupid face is inches from me, her dark locks caressing my

muddy and tear-streaked face. For a moment her hair are leaning on mine, black on blonde.

"Listen, you stupid skank." She says. Her eyes sparkle. "We're cutting off the pain. As long as that burned stump is there, you'll be like this. You'll be screaming and crying,

Danielle. You have one hope. That we cut off the dead part of your arm and do it without starting the bleeding again."

"Anyone cuts me dies. Especially you, Ladris." I pant.

Caine says, "Let's do it. Panda. Chunk. Grab the stump."

Even if they grabbed my arm with a towel, I still can't feel it.

I'm going to lose my arm.

I start to scream even more.

They can't do this to me.

"It's not Diana or Panda or Chunk or even me, Drake." Caine says. "It's none of us, Drake. It's Sam. It's Sam who did this to you, Drake. You want him to get away with it?

Or do you want to live long enough to make him suffer?"

"You're such a bastard." I mutter, so only he can hear. I know what Caine is doing: he's trying to direct my anger and fury towards his twin.

But I can't care about Sam Temple, not now.

I hear a shimmery, metallic sound.

_No, no._

"Okay," Diana babbles. "Hold on to her. I'll be as quick as I can be."

I faint, but my dreams are red, full of blood and metallic things that want to maim me. I hear a distant thump as something drops to the floor. It's my arm.

I'm one-handed. A disgusting cripple.

I faint again.

When I wake up again, I see a lot of horrible, twisted faces above me.

"She will live, I think." a voice says.

"God help us if she lives." Another voice mutters. Panda?

"No. God help Sam Temple." This is Caine. Dear, unscrupulous Caine. Still trying to manipulate my mind to hate his own flesh and blood.

_How poetic, Merwin. _I almost chuckle, a gurgling, dire sound.

And then nothing.

#####################################################

"_I was lucky, Drake." My grandpa says, ducking his head. "A lot of men came back from Vietnam with scars, or maimed, or worse."_

"_What's worse than being maimed?" I snort._

I'm dreaming. This happened when I was nine years old. It was a hot summer afternoon, and we were having fun with a white cat. Well, at that point he wasn't white

anymore.

_We watch the cat wiggles, trying to stand up his destroyed paws. I laugh at his desperate verses._

"_There are worse things." Grandpa Drake winks at me. "Some of my men came back and they weren't the same anymore. Doctors can call it PTSD, but I'd say they were too _

_weak for war."_

_I nod. "The strong dominates and the weak dies." I says._

"_Good girl."_

_I smile at him._

_I get along with my grandfather because we are so similar. Not like my mother or my father, who looks at me with revulsion every time I have fun with animals or other kids._

"_I'd rather die than be a cripple." He grunts._

Wait.

He never said that. He killed the white cat with a few kicks and we went home.

_I nod again while he says:"An abhorrent shadow of yourself."_

No. This is all wrong.

What's happening?

_I lowered my head to watch the cat, but it isn't there anymore._

_Instead I see a blonde girl lying on the ground._

_She would be cute if it wasn't for her bloody-splattered clothes and face._

_She misses the right arm._

_She turns around and smiles. "__So, who's the boss here?__"._

I wake up screaming so much my throat hurts. There are three people around me: Diana, Jack and that little girl, Louise. They all jump, but I don't care. I frantically watch

my right arm.

It is a stump.

My burned arm, on the ground, abandoned.

I begin to sob.

Oh, God, no.


	7. Fear

**DISCLAIMER: Gone belongs to Michael Grant. And Disturbia to Rihanna.**

**Thanks to ****Sonic fan 74, **_**to Nobody has no body**_**, to **_**FAYZlover101, to LadyBadass, to AncientSTORM **_**and to**_** QueenOfTheFAYZ 26 **_**for the comments!**

**WARNING: Gender swap, bad words.**

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster_

_Throw on your brake lights, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter, be wise_

_Your mind's in disturbia, __it's like the darkness is light _

**Disturbia, Rihanna**

"How are you?" Diana asks hesitant.

I can't stop crying.

This can't be happening. It's a nightmare.

I look out of the window. It's evening.

"Drake?" Diana asks again, in a more upset tone. "How are you? Do you want some water?"

In my fantasy, I jump on her. I grab her head with my hands and smash it on the floor once, twice, three times, until there's nothing more than a red mess.

Then I remember. I don't have two hands, not anymore. I chuckle through the tears, and Diana looks at me like I'm something extremely nasty and creepy. My little laugh breaks when I start to cry again.

I stand up staggering. I feel everyone's stare on me, but who cares. My arm is still sore and I feel my face hot, feverish. I get out the cafeteria, stumbling my way to my room.

I close the door behind me. I have two beds, because in the headmistress's plan this year I had to have a roommate. Her name was Olyvia or something like that. She was two years older, but she literally ran away screaming the first time I put the head of a rat in her bed.

I fall on the empty bed, paying attention to not hurt the stump. I look at it: it's horrid, red and brown and bloody

Will always be like this? I'm a cripple: for all my life will I have to pay attention to my mutilation?

I feel like throwing up just thinking about it. I can almost hear my mother's voice: _Pay attention, Danielle, you could infect the wound. Pay attention Danielle, you could hurt yourself. Pay attention, Danielle, you're a maimed freak._

I don't know what to do. Any kid I've bullied could get in here and get his stupid revenge. Even Diana or Jack could overwhelm me now. I've never been so helpless or weak. Anyone could come here and make fun of me, or hit me, or… Or…

I stand up and lock the door, suddenly paranoid.

##########################################

After an almost sleepless night, I decide to get out of that room. I've tried to shower, but the water has hurt the burn and I've had to stop. I just washed my face and my hair, trying to comb them.

Images of yesterday cross my mind: Little Pete, that little freak, and Astrid. I should have burnt them with their house. The Mexican, Quinn, and Sam Temple.

I feel my fingers tingle when I think about him. If it's possible, I hate Sam even more than Diana.

_One day._ I promise myself. _One day he will suffer as much as I did. Even more. _It's right, isn't it? The only person I love and care about it's me: he hurt me, and I will hurt everyone he loves. It's the right thing to do.

I reach the cafeteria, where all the kids are eating.

Diana is saying something in bored tone to a homely and skinny Asian girl, but she stops. Actually, _everybody_ stops talking when they see me.

_What are you looking at?_ I would like to growl, but I stay silent. I have to pretend everything is normal. I'm not a cripple. I am the same girl, the one everybody fears.

I grab some food and sit.

Nobody talks.

"Where's Soren?" I ask to break the silence.

Diana hesitates: "I don't know."

"You don't know." I repeat.

"No, I don't know where our Fearless Leader is. Plotting something somewhere, probably." She adds. Looks like she wants to end this conversation as soon as possible.

I start eating. Everything tastes dreadfully, but I force myself to swallow.

After two bites, I feel like throwing up again. I try to take the glass full of water, but I instinctively use my right arm.

The one I have no more.

The glass falls and spills the water all over the table.

Usually every kid would applause in a derisive way, but this time no one dares, even if a couple of them exchange a meaning look.

_They aren't scared, not anymore._ I realize.

Diana stares at her plate, pretending not to see.

_She is pitying me. _Diana_ is pitying me!_

I stand up and walk away. The Asian chick Diana was talking to is on my way, so I shove her with all the strength I have. She falls on the ground with a squeal, and it's good to see that I can still hurt somebody, even if it's just a little girl.

##########################################

I find Caine in his bedroom.

He's looking out of the window. I watch him for a while: sure, he's hot, but the eyes are my favorite part. They can be warm and sweet as melted chocolate, or cold and empty as a shark's ones. I like them.

He realizes I'm here and turns around. He looks at me up and down, and his stare stops on my stump.

"Well." He says in an affably tone. "You're alive."

I stare at him. "No thanks to you." I growl. "If I remember correctly, you ran away when the freaks got freed."

"You should have run too." He says calmly, but I can see he's on alert. Good. "What exactly were you thinking? Killing them all with a gun?"

To tell the truth, I wasn't exactly _thinking_. There was just a red wave of rage in my head telling me to kill Little Pete and everyone else.

I shrug and sit on his bed. Caine narrows his eyes, but remains silent.

My stump begins to itch. I scratch softly, without looking at it, then say: "Why am I still alive?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

He rolls his eyes. "I know you remember what I told you: I need you even one-handed."

"You need me? You need me for _what_?" I snap, standing up. "I _begged_ you to kill me. I'm a fucking cripple, thanks to your dear twin Sam. I don't have an _arm_. A few minutes ago, I went in the cafeteria and… Nobody was scared of me. They aren't scared of me anymore!"

"Calm down." Caine hisses, irritated. "They're still afraid. And you're not useless, Drake. While I take over Perdido Beach again, you could stay here and…"

"Fuck off. I won't babysit the Coates Academy for you." I growl. I feel the red wave of rage coming back, and it's all directed towards Soren.

He suddenly smiles, a cold smirk. "Maybe you're right. I should have let you die. I don't need a whiny crippled little girl."

I take a book of him from the desk and throw it at him. Surprised, Caine blocks it with his power, but I'm faster. I jump on him, and using a move my father taught me years ago, I hit the back of his knee with my heel, knocking him down. He moans in pain when his head hits the ground.

I straddle his chest and try to choke him with a hand. It isn't easy, but I feel the adrenaline in my veins and that helps.

Caine slaps me, baring his teeth, and reverses our positions. Normally he wouldn't be able to do it, but I'm crippled and still very weak. I almost scream in pain when my stump hits the floor.

Now he's holding my wrist with one hand and my throat with the other. Our face are only a few inches away.

"Ever again." He growls. "Don't try to attack me ever again. You do that, I'll kill you."

We're both panting.

He tightens his grip around my wrist.

"I am the boss around here. I'm stronger and smarter, Merwin." Caine says, approaching his face to mine. "I know you want to overpower me. I can read it on your face every time you look at me..."

Our lips are so close. He could… I could… I swallow.

He tightens the grip around my throat. He could choke me, and maybe he will.

I gasp, trying to breath.

And then I kiss him. I don't do it for passion or affection, but because it will confuse him. I hear him gasp, puzzled, but he does not move.

I deepen the kiss, grinding tentatively my body against his. But when I do that, he finally get off me.

"What… You…" He pants. I massage my aching throat, then get up and run away.

I reach my room and close the door, trying to calm myself.

_Fucking freak._ I think irritated. Without powers he wouldn't stand a chance against me.

"Fucking fre…" I curse out loud, but I stop when I realize a thing: there's a damn freak that can help me.

The Healer.

######################################

Panda agrees to follow me when I threaten him with a gun.

"There's not need to…" He tries to protest, but I shut him up with a glare.

We reach Perdido Beach by car when it's dark. We stop at Mom Mary's house, and I almost jump when I see the Healer inside. There she is.

She looks tired while caressing her dog. I lick my dry lips and take the gun with my left hand. "Wait here for me." I order to a terrorized Panda. "If you flee, I'll find you: and believe me, neither Sam Temple or Caine could save you."

I enter the house.

The Healer jumps when she sees me. Her brown eyes immediately go to my stump.

"Hi, freak." I growl. She stumbles back, frightened. "I'm right-handed. At least I used to be. But I can still hit you from this distance."

"What do you want?" She hisses.

I move my stump with a grimace. "What do you think I want, moron?"

"I'll try." She says.

"You'll do more than try. Just remember that your life depends on it." I underline.

"I don't know if I can grow a whole arm back," The Healer says. "Let me touch it."

I'm about to do it, but then I think that in any moment Sam or some kid could get in here. "No." I hiss, motioning with the gun. "Through the back door."

"If you shoot me, I can't help you." She mumbles.

I almost laugh. Is she trying to outsmart me? "Can you heal dogs? How about if I blow his brains out? Can you heal that, freak?"

"Don't make me do this, Danielle." The freak begs. "I would help you no matter what. You don't have to do this. I can help you."

"Don't call me Danielle." I growl. "My name is Drake."

**Hope you like this! **

**Little Easter Egg: do you know who is the little Asian girl?**


End file.
